


an unexpected family

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, cats like lots of mentions of cats, i dont have it yet and its not evne that big, i'll update these later but right now i just want to let, like oh well ill get there, my friend read this because their amazinf, the family stuff on pidge's end is extended family, theres an explanation for all that but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Pidge had found out ages ago that the resident housecat was actually an immortal who turned into a human with cat ears and a cat tail during the night. Turns out, there's going to be a lot more of these immortal cats in Pidge's life than she'd have ever expected.





	an unexpected family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> this is a weird au me and my friend like to call pussy boy au and its a lot complicated and maybe a bit difficult to follow? i apologize if it is in anyway because wow i wrote this in like less than a full four days and i didn't even read back through it an D I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC but no i had a friend over so i wrote almost all of this in little spare moments b ut thats okay
> 
> also jup!! i'm gifting this to you and also gonna send u a link too because uh i dont really know how the whole gifty thing works and i just wanted your lovely name on it too uvu and it said it'd put it on there so!!! ye 
> 
> also, anybody curious about keef's cat adn human cat form just go over to my lovely jupitertriton's tumblr @ jupitertriton and they have actually drawn keef for me ♥♥♥♥♥♥

Pidge was willing to do anything for her brother and her new immortal family. Even if that meant going through an extremely risky ritual to become immortal and cheat the ritual’s system. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head, which felt like it was splitting with the pain of ears actually forming from her skin. She could feel an unbearable rage building in her.

 

“The ritual is trying to punish her for trying to cheat its system! Pidge, you have to fight it!” She felt the teeth in her mouth growing sharper and her fingernails turning into claws. Her eyes were watering as she was failing to breathe. “Remember why you’re cheating its system! You have to fight! You have to win, Pidge!” Her eyes were unfocused as she looked at the woman shouting at her.

 

“Katie!” She turned around to look at the other voice. He was wearing glasses and crying and yet still looked so fierce. “Remember! You’ve fought for so long to be able to support us! Keep fighting Katie! Fight for us! Fight for yourself! This is what you’ve been looking for for so long! It’ll solve all of the main issues with your self sufficient home for us all!” 

 

She felt a new surge of  _ something _ as her brain was falling apart. She could do this. She could beat this curse’s system and support her family. She was going to do this, not only for them. Not only for her brother. But for herself. She wanted more than anything to be able to stay with them, immortality would guarantee that.

 

With a bloodcurdling scream, there was a burst of energy around her. The two at the edges of the circle had fallen down from its power. She would win. No one could stop her. Not even the very curse she was accepting and fighting at the same time. Her thoughts stitched themselves back together, everything that felt like it was falling into shambles was built again with renewed vigor.

 

It all happened so fast as she felt the energy that was fighting her give in and her own body give in to the new pressure. There was shouting as she lost consciousness. It was still dusk but she was fading fast and everyone with a human form immediately helped her back to where they had all started living.

 

Now, this all started a long time ago. At least, it sure felt like ages since she found out about the house cat being immortal and turning human during the night save for a pair of cat ears and a stubby cat tail that seemed to have been stuck as a stub for ages.

 

For Pidge, this started when her brother disappeared and people tried to tell her he was just taken out of the hospital after being diagnosed with a terminal illness. Which was bullshit and she knew it.

 

“You can’t just tell me that my brother was kidnapped from a hospital room after being diagnosed with a terminal illness. Let alone, an illness that can’t even be properly diagnosed other than that it’s going to kill him! That, is bullshit.” Her family members tried to stop her but they couldn’t do much as she went and stormed off to her room. 

 

She was already 18 and plenty sufficient if she ever needed to leave. Yet, she stayed as if something glued her to the place. That something was probably the house cat. He was a strange one, more so after she accidentally caught him in a human form. The only way she could identify him was a the scar across his nose.

 

“Hey Shiro,” The cat, Shiro as he had been called for ages now, had come in through her window, looking a bit sheepish. “I bet you’ve heard about Matt by now. Oh wait, can you type?” Shiro nodded a bit and went over to Pidge’s laptop, patiently waiting for her to open it. After opening it, she opened up a blank document for Shiro to tap his little paws away at the keys on. “Anyway, so I’m certain you’ve heard about Matt.”

 

“Yes, I have.” He typed up. It took a bit but Pidge didn’t mind.

 

“How come you aren’t freaking out? He was kind of your boyfriend more or less.” Shiro glanced up, a bit sheepish in his movements.

 

“I did something about the illness…” Pidge stared down, a bit skeptical.

 

“What did you do…?”

 

“I made him like me…”

 

“Shiro! What the hell?!” Pidge fell back in her attempt to push her chair back, a grunt leaving her as she landed roughly. Shiro couldn’t help but meow from above her, obviously worried. “So, where is he? Please tell me you brought him home at least.”

 

Shiro jumped from the desk to the window sill, letting out a meow. Then a brown, short-haired cat jumped up. Pidge laid on the floor as she watched this new cat with an intent gaze. When the cat noticed her on the floor, he immediately started meowing, distressed. He came down and it was obvious he wasn’t used to being a cat yet with how he stumbled on his landing.

 

“Everyone is going to call me crazy. Matt, please meow once if this is actually you and then shut up so I can process this.” He meowed and looked back to Shiro who jumped down next to him. The black cat rubbed up against the brown one, obviously happy about having him even if the brown one seemed to be a bit upset and gave the black cat a look.

 

Sitting up, she stared down at the two, processing the information. A new question arose, what happened to her brother’s glasses? They hadn’t been found at the hospital so he must’ve been wearing them. The other part that bothered Pidge was that it had literally been only days since Matt’s diagnosis. How in the hell did Shiro do whatever he needed to to be able to change Matt?

 

Pidge let out a groan and laid back down on the floor. “This is fucking weird. I need to see like google this shit.” Getting up despite the protesting meows, she went to her computer. Oddly enough, there was actually something that popped up after a bit of digging. It was someone’s blog, a Lance someone to be specific.

 

She stared for a minute, blinking as she saw that he was a composer and cover artist. That was really technically unimportant but she was curious nonetheless.

 

“So, this guy and his roommate care for a cat they found out was immortal and everyone thinks he’s spewing bullshit. He even has pictures of this cat, Keith, in his cat and human form. Hey, Shiro,” Getting a mewl, she continued, “Can an item change with the cat and turn to fit with the human? Meow once for yes and twice for no.” One meow. “I found another like you.” The way Shiro hopped up to look at the screen, the startled meow he gave in surprise to the picture was a surprise to Pidge as well.

 

Shiro started meowing, obviously talking but Pidge couldn’t understand a word. She let him meow incessantly, at least it was entertaining to see him so animated. Then Matt jumped up and actually swatted Shiro’s head. She just saw a cat Gibbs slap another cat. That would’ve been a perfect viral video.

 

“Yeah, I can’t understand you at all, but I’m going to talk to this guy.” It didn’t take long for her to receive a response, this Lance guy obviously ecstatic about someone believing him. They were a ways away but she knew that if she needed to, her family would pay for them to come up if she explained it in a convincing way. Eventually, she wound up on a skype call with this nerd, blown away by how excited he was to talk to a stranger. 

 

“Hey! Hi! Okay! So, I gotta show you Keith, he’s super cute.” Lance pulled a ball of black fur that looked very upset. “It’s not nighttime yet here, so he’s still just a cat. Can I see your babies?” Pidge couldn’t help but snort at how he had said it.

 

“Well actually, one of them is my brother and he’s not been a cat very long. A day or so maybe.” She reached down and picked up Matt, careful with how she held him before setting him in her lap. “Shiro, come on, don’t leave your boyfriend hanging.” Then Shiro was in her lap as well, staring curiously at the screen, tilting his head a bit before meowing. Then he got a meow back.

 

“Keith? You aren’t going to hate me for putting you up so you can see them, right?” A meow and a look and Lance could tell. Good thing they were getting along. The other black cat, Shiro, was meowing and Keith kept meowing back. “I guess maybe they know each other?”

 

“I both doubt it and don’t. But, at least they’re getting along.” Pidge shrugged, petting her brother turned cat as she let the cats meow with each other. After a little while, she piped up again. “So, I’m wanting to make a self sufficient home for these two to live and well, it’s a bit difficult to really see it working out with just these two. I want to make sure they aren’t lonely either. So, I was kind of wondering if maybe you guys wanted to move over here? Like, I know we’re complete strangers but I really can’t do this alone.”

 

“Hey, I know we’re complete strangers but our cats know each other and that’s going to be a good connection. Now, on moving to your place, I’ll have to talk to Hunk because he's technically Keith’s owner, as a cat at least. But, Keith is ours and we love him a lot and-”

 

“You’ve been considering the curse, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“See, that’s why I really want to get this self sufficient farm thing going. So you can be cats together and immortal and in love and all that shit without having to worry about food and what not. Not to mention, it’d just be nice?” She hummed a bit, noticing all of the cats looking at her. “What? Do I not seem like the person to want to go out of her way to make life nice for my brother and our house cat and anyone else in the same situation as them?” The cat Keith shrugged, a noncommittal mewl leaving his lips. Shiro mewing loudly at Keith through the mic as he jumped off of Lance’s lap. The sound Shiro made was hilariously like a groan but also a meow and Pidge didn’t know what to think about it.

 

“Anyway, Keith’s grumbling and Shiro’s grumbling aside, Hunk’s not home yet so I can’t really give you a definitive answer in the least, but I’ll let you know! Oh, and later I’ll message you to ask for another call so you can see Keith as a human.” The grin Lance gave was so full of happiness; and it only made Pidge just want to work even harder to make this self sufficient home a real thing.

 

“I’ll make sure you get to see these two as humans as well. Which reminds me, I’ve got to steal all my brothers clothes for when he changes. I’ll talk to you later, Lance.”

 

“See ya, Pidge!” Shiro and Matt both looked up at the odd name. 

 

“It’s my screenname, you idiots.” She shrugged as she threw them, more or less, to the floor. “Now, Matt, I’m going to go steal all your clothing and look like a maniac for your sake, got it?” A mewl of an answer and Pidge was gone. 

 

When she came back, there was yelling as she locked her door and pushed trashbags into the room. The looks of confusion from Shiro and Matt were priceless. She had a grin on her face as she moved over to her bed and opened a secret compartment she’d built under it. It was fairly deep and Matt couldn’t help but question how she managed to build it. The trashbags were shoved in and she went about covering it again as if it never existed. Then she ushered Matt underneath her bed and finally unlocked her door.

 

The immediate questioning left her with a feigned look of confusion. “What do you mean I just stole all of Matt’s clothes? I’ve been in here with Shiro the entire time. I locked my door for a  _ reason _ .” The look she received in response was all she needed to know her little white lies worked. When she got a very reasonable question about how the clothes could just disappear, she shrugged. “You never know, maybe Shiro took them last night and hid them. He did have a particular interest in him after all.” That was the final straw and she was left alone. After the door was shut, she had a terrible grin on her face.

 

There was a meow and she put up her hands in defense. It’s not like she could tell them the truth. Matt was an immortal cat and she’d grow older than him and end up caring for him and his boyfriend. And apparently eventually three more cats. Now all she needed was a way to be immortal and still be human in the day and alongside them at night.

 

A few weeks passed, Pidge talking with Lance and occasionally Hunk, usually while their cats were all transformed, so in the middle of the night. It wasn’t every day of course. Or night. Yet, they still talked a lot despite the inconveniences. They grew closer and eventually Hunk and Lance had decided they’d move over despite the inconvenience. They had built up a fair amount of savings for it together, Lance making a great deal off who knows what he did on that blog of his. Pidge didn’t mind them and was already given way too much just for moving out into an actual house, the money she immediately invested into solar panels and other such things to make them self sufficient.

 

Her new main issue as her two new tenants joined her was the question of when do they want to turn. Yet, she never brings it up. It’s not her place to talk about something she knows next to nothing about, ritual wise. They kept providing her with extra money for groceries and she was thankful for that. Luckily, the house they were in was near a fresh river. Part of why she got the house. So they had a constant supply of water and she’d learned the proper way to purify or distill it if they needed to. Not to mention, she had a few dozen different water filters she’d tried out.

 

While it was obvious that she was working herself pretty hard, having Hunk and Lance there helped her to get somewhat back to a decent schedule and actually sleeping for more than an hour or two a night. Maybe a month or two in and she was presented with, by Hunk and Lance, that they wanted to be turned and soon. As much as she wanted to say no, she couldn’t deny them. She suggested they do it near the house so she could cover for them and say whatever. Lucky enough, that wasn’t even needed. The ritual was quiet both times and Hunk and Lance were now cats. Good thing they had quit their jobs, even if Lance was still on his blog.

 

Pidge now had five cats to take care of. Her sleeping habits quickly derailing and most nights she was lucky to even fall asleep due to a certain somebody nagging her about her sleeping habits. He quickly realized it was counterproductive to do that and would start locking her in her room. Which was much more effective until he realized he had to sit and wait for her to fall asleep. Which was not high on Keith’s pleasing activities but Pidge was his caretaker now and he was going to make sure she rested.

 

Pidge was still going to work daily, meeting a friend through work. Her name was Allura. She seemed to have cat ears but if she had a tail to match, she hid it well. When Pidge asked her about them, the response she gave was vague at best. Then again, it was daylight and she was in human form. Was that even possible? Could the curse be stuck in human form during daylight and turn into a cat at night? Well, either way, Pidge was insistent on hanging out on one of their days off. Which wound up being a Saturday. 

 

While Pidge didn’t want to surround her new friend with cats, Allura made it quite clear she loved cats. So, that was how they wound up at Pidge’s house with all of the cats, Hunk, Lance, Shiro, Keith, and even Matt, eyeing her warily.

 

“Ah, it does not seem they like me.” Allura seemed a bit disappointed by that. Pidge feeling a need to remedy it as fast as possible.

 

“Come on guys. Just ‘cause she’s new doesn’t mean you have to give her weird looks and hide almost out of sight.” When none of them responded, she let a mischievous grin spread across her lips. “Keith, you have been rather insistent about me needing friends, what kind of impression would this be?”

 

Allura glanced to her for a moment, questioning look clear as day. Then a black, long haired cat came out, strutting as if it was completely normal and he hadn’t just been hiding. “Oh my! He is gorgeous, just look at that fur!” She reached her hand out, stopping it before it came in contact with him. “Um, Keith, was it? Can I pet you?” Keith turned to look her in the eye before he simply went up to her hand and brushed up against it on his own. She couldn’t help how she gasped and her mouth dropped open. “It’s so  _ soft _ !” She was officially loving petting him.

 

“Yeah, he’s one of the softest. Though, Lance is a close second alongside Hunk.” Allura looked up at Pidge, eyes shining.

 

“I want to feel all of their fur, they’re so amazing.” That was how it became something like a war between Lance and Keith about who had softer fur. Then it became who had the better meow. Then who could get Allura’s attention and keep it. The little competitions between them were priceless. Time was flying by, Shiro and Matt were taking a nap together and Hunk watched his two cat boyfriends compete, completely in good fun.

 

Before anyone realized, dusk was upon them and Lance and Keith genuinely jumped and ran to a room. They could feel themselves about to change and Hunk was quick to follow them. Allura couldn’t help but be confused. “Aw… All the soft kitties ran away…” Pidge was confused, not quite aware of dusk upon them. 

 

“We can finally talk if you’d like. I was kind of hoping to maybe sit down and have a cup of tea or something with you.” Allura hummed, tapping her chin. If Pidge looked up, she’d notice how her ears twitched ever so slightly.

 

“I wouldn’t mind!”

 

“Good, let me…” That was when Pidge caught sight of one of the few windows and the way the sun was setting. Logic would say chase out Allura but instinct was telling her otherwise. “Actually, really quick, can I check your hair for any stray strands of Keith or Lance’s fur? It should stand out fairly easy amongst that bright hair.”

 

“Oh, sure!” Pidge sifted through the thick hair, buying time as dusk came in a bit more. It wouldn’t be long until night. Allura wasn’t aware of it either since she usually had the liberty at home of just changing on her couch. Not to mention, she hadn’t gotten to hang out with anybody in a long time.

 

Before Allura could notice, she was shifting down into her cat form, Pidge left towering over her. She let out a hum, Allura looking up at Pidge due to the strange direction the sound came from. Then panic. “Allura, don’t try to run away, please?” Before the cat could even move, Pidge picked her up. “Can’t have another immortal cat running off on their own.”

 

There was a meow. Allura’s mewls were somehow more elegant than the male cats. Lance came out of the room he and the other two had hidden in, not waiting for an all clear. “Oh, well, that’s odd.” Was all Lance could say as he looked at Allura who immediately let out an annoyed mewl. “Oh, yeah, my fur is so soft because I take care of my hair in my human form.” Pidge glanced back.

 

“Can you understand her?”

 

“Well, yeah, basically. Like, the sounds don’t translate directly into words, we just know. Get a basic gist kind of thing.” Pidge rolled her eyes, holding Allura and petting her softly. “Should I tell the others she’s, like, a reverse version of us?”

 

“Well, it would explain why they were so wary of her to begin with.” Pidge couldn’t help but huff. “Yes, tell them! Shiro especially would not leave her alone since he’s responsible.”

 

“Actually, Hunk or Keith are more likely to go out of their way to make sure she’s comfortable. You know what Keith does with you.” A groan from Pidge. “Anyway, I’ll go tell them.”

 

“ _ Thank you _ .” Pidge glanced down to Allura who only looked up in response. “Now we both understand why neither of us work night shifts there. And why we’re both always gone before dusk is even near.” Allura mewled, nuzzling up to her new cuddle buddy. “So, I’ve gotta ask. Do you wanna move in with me?” Allura looked up, the question obvious on her face. “Well, I’m trying to make this place self sufficient so I can keep the immortal cats I’m with here and so they can support themselves without needing to go into society too much? That, that shouldn’t sound like a question. That is genuinely what I am aiming for.”

 

Allura mewled again, a bit of a purr happening as she rubbed herself against Pidge’s stomach.

 

“Wish I could understand you completely because that could either mean ‘that’s very kind of you’ or ‘yes, I will happily move in with you’ and neither are bad. Okay, one meow for a and two meows for b.” Allura tilted her head, looking like Pidge had guessed completely wrong. “Oh and three meows for both.” Allura’s eyes flashed with excitement (?) and she meowed three times. Lance coming in snorted.

 

“So, yeah, that always sounds hilarious. Even if we all do it because none of us are talented enough to be able to text you yet. We can answer the phone, no problem. But texting? On a smartphone? Ha, I kid myself.” Pidge glanced back, happy to see that all of her cats were wearing their clothes. Matt had his glasses and she, as usual, loved that they just disappeared and were just a part of him when he is a cat. 

 

“Anyway, who's making dinner? I’m looking forward to not making it today.” Hunk immediately stepped up, thick in person like he was fluffy as a cat. “Oh, as usual, Hunk cooks. Allura, do you have any ideas for dinner?” She seemed to think before she let out a mewl.

 

“Oh yes! I love making chili! Pidge, can we make chili?”

 

“I don’t see why not. We might have to run to the store and get some things.” 

 

“Lance, Keith, come on! To the car!” 

 

“Wait! Hey, hey, I’m still in charge you immortal munchkins.”

 

“We’re all older than you, Katie.”

 

“Shut your dirty mouth, Shiro.”

 

“Your real name isn’t a curse word.”

 

“Your mouth is dirty from what I hear you and my brother do.” Shiro immediately went red and so did Matt. “Then again, being immortal does make it really easy for someone to get pent up and, oh boy, I am not dealing with that.” Matt was already covering his face and groaning as the trio laughed, all varieties of laughter. Lance more definitively laughter and Keith snickering while Hunk giggled. “And you three are a mess, make sure to clean your sheets and what not  _ before _ dawn. Okay?” They went red and looked a bit sheepish. “Now that Allura knows the weirdest sex lives I’ve ever heard of, let’s go to town. Hunk’s car should be big enough for all of us. Although, I’m still driving because I’m the only registered human in this house. Other than Allura and she’s not exactly fit to drive right now. Who's going to grab the fake therapy pet thing?”

 

“I’ve got it!” Lance ran off and reappeared with it, presenting it like a prized jewel to Pidge.

 

“Allura, who do you want to put this on you? Because it’s kind of really touchy to put on.” A mewl and Lance was quick to translate.

 

“She wants you to do it. Something about having more of a bond or connection or something.” Pidge shrugged and set her down on the table, taking the weird fake therapy pet thing on her. “Now, come on! Hunk gets to ride shotgun and hold Allura!”

 

“Whaaaat? I’m making dinner though!”

 

“Exactly! You get the most space and you get to hold the honored guest!” Hunk rolled his eyes, pulling Lance by the wrist for a quick peck on his cheek. Then he got Keith and did the same thing.

 

“I already know you two will be kissing without me, so that’s what I’ll deal with.” Pidge shrugged at them as she went outside, holding Allura closely. Once piled in, Allura hopped into Hunk’s lap, purring contently as he instinctively pet her. He reached into the glove box and tossed the ignition key to Pidge who caught it with ease. It was a van, obviously, but Pidge didn’t mind driving the beast at night. During the day was a different story. Which was weird to Hunk but he didn’t mind.

 

The store trip was as uneventful as ever, nobody ever questioned them at Walmart after all. So they got back home with the groceries, Lance more excited since he got to get some new clothes. As well as the others, Pidge grabbing some cute collars for them when they turn into cats again. Even if none of them ever wear them. 

 

“So, Hunk, make dinner while I take Allura with me to my room.”

 

“Okay, I’ll have your brother tell you when it’s done. Oh, is Allura eating some too?” There was an elegant mewl. “Okay, well, you two enjoy yourselves. Even if this probably isn’t what either of you had in mind as an activity for coworkers, or whatever you are to each other.” Pidge rolled her eyes, taking Allura with her. 

 

“Just let me know when dinner is done.” With that, Pidge was back in her room.

 

It was a comfortable room, her computer settled on one side, a dresser opposite it, and her bed in the right hand corner from the door. It was cozy and not the cleanest but it was obvious that Pidge had a lot of planning. The desk was covered in papers and lists. Allura had jumped from her arms, checking out the desk. She let out a meow.

 

“Hm? Are you curious about the papers?” A meow. “Well, remember how I said I was working on making this place self sufficient? That’s my research. I need to go through my lists and see what I need. The main issue I’ve found is that it’s all currently running on my efforts during the day with a bit of random help from Lance’s… I still don’t know what he does on that blog but he does get money from it.”

 

Allura tilted her little cat head in confusion. She started meowing, Pidge letting out a sigh.

 

“I wish I could understand you. Then again, I realized I can’t run the place if I ever became immortal with their form of the curse, I won’t be able to play my part. And I don’t want to have your form because I wouldn’t be able to spend any real time with my brother and all those other idiots. They’re not idiots, at all. Actually, Hunk is a genius, Keith is a worrywart and so is Shiro but they’re also protective, Lance is like Matt and they’re both constantly being all brotherly to me. I can’t be a cat during all that.”

 

Allura came over to her, she had settled on her bed at some point. Hopping up in her lap, she nuzzled against her. Pidge couldn’t help but pet her, a sigh leaving her lips as Allura’s long, fluffy fur slipped between her fingers.

 

“I need to find a way to cheat the curse. But, I know nothing about the ritual. How it works and all that nonsense. Which I’d ask you but I can’t really understand you right now. I would ask the boys but I don’t want to worry them right now. It isn’t important yet. I don’t need to change yet. Even if…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to keep aging while they’re stuck at their ages physically.” Allura was trying her best to comfort Pidge, eventually there was a knock on her door. “Clear.”

 

Keith opened the door, slipping in and leaning against the door after shutting it. His tail swished back and forth behind him, ears drawn back. Pidge looked up, watching his features as he glanced to the floor.

 

“What do you need, Keith?” He glanced up, tail still swishing and ears still drawn back.

 

“What… What is it like being able to go out during the day? And getting to talk to people?” Pidge took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“It’s tiring, Keith. That’s not your real question, is it?” His ears were still back, tail stilling at Pidge’s question.

 

“No, it wasn't…” There was a meow from Allura, Keith’s ears flicked up at the comment from her. “Pidge is considering it? Wait, she wants to cheat the curse?”

 

“Yes, yes I do want to cheat the curse. I am currently the main thing supporting all of you guys and this house. If I can become immortal for daylight and nighttime then I can keep my promise of making this place self sufficient while also getting to be a little selfish. I like hanging out with you idiots at night.”

 

“Even if you should be sleeping.”

 

“Even if you keep trying to convince me to go to sleep.” Keith shrugged, his body finally relaxing before tensing again.

 

“How are you supposed to cheat the curse?”

 

“I don’t even know how to receive this blasted curse.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you don’t know about the ritual, huh.” Keith settled on the floor, sitting cross legged as he crossed his arms and thought about it. “Well, our version of the ritual has us at dusk or during the night. Doing it during dusk will make sure you get as much human time as possible, night time makes it where it has to be nighttime to be human again. Completely nighttime. Another thing is that we have a bit of the immortal’s blood, about a tablespoon of it. After that, we have this ritual circle which has no real significance other than holding the energy that will be transferred and all that. Then you need at least a single strand of the fur of the cat you’d like to be when you change. The blood and fur are put together, the blood soaking the fur and set in a bowl in a place to be between you and the direction of the rising sun, as if it were a blockade. Whichever immortal you choose would have to also stand outside the circle in that direction as well. It’s fairly easy after that. You don’t have to do anything other than not lose your head in the process. As in, not go crazy. Even if you did, we could fix that since you know so many of us. And we’re not exactly weak willed when it comes to helping you out.”

 

“Nice to know I might go bonkers if the curse were to somehow go haywire. Now, when Allura here is human again, she can tell me all about her ritual and I can find the differences and see if I can mash the rituals together. That should be able to give me both effects and either make me a cat or do some weird shit where I get like a specific amount of time as a cat and as a person. It also depends on how much of this is based on mental willpower alone.”

 

“A lot of it has to deal with mental willpower. If I focus hard enough, I don’t get completely turned into this human form. Not that that helps us much. Anyway,” Keith opened the door again. “The chili should be done now. Hunk sent me early because he knew I’d end up talking to you.”

 

“Oh, hell yeah! Food!” Pidge, Allura already jumped off her lap, got up in a hurry and rushed in for the amazing food that Hunk always made.

 

Dinner was quick for Pidge, Allura was hilarious to watch eat chili as a cat. Lance helped make sure she got clean after and Pidge was actually going to bed relatively on time. Actually, she was turning in a bit early. Keith beamed at that, wishing her a good night. The others wished her a good night and a meow from Allura translated by Lance that was also a good night as well. She slept as Lance let Allura into her room, her clothing had shifted with her, thank goodness. Pidge was comforted as Allura curled up next to her. A mumbled thanks as she was used to getting some form of help while she slept.

 

When she awoke, Allura was curled up to her, her human form much larger than Pidge was sure was possible. Then again, it was probably just because they were cuddling that she wasn’t sure it was possible. Allura was quite comfortable to cuddle up to and Pidge wasn’t about to miss the opportunity.

 

“Good morning, Pidge.” Allura’s voice startled her, her groggy, still kind of asleep body jolted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Pidge merely shrugged, not daring to move from where she was cuddled against her. “You are quite warm, it was pleasant enough for my body to curl up to you naturally. I hope you do not mind.”

 

“Not minding in the least, you’re warm yourself.” Allura can’t help a bit of a laugh, more of a chuckle honestly. 

 

“So, I was thinking about the ritual the way Keith explained they do it. It’d be extremely simple to put the two together. The main difference being where the immortal and blood go. Instead of being between you and the rising sun, it is be between you and the setting sun. The best times to do it are daylight and dawn but it can also be performed at dusk as long as I still have my human shape. So, it’d essentially be a matter of speed in order to complete the ritual before night hits and before I turned. There’s no guarantee it’d work, though.”

 

Pidge could feel a mixture of relief and worry flood over her. “I still need to try it. I have to do this, Allura. I have to take that risk. For all we know, I may just end up getting a pair of cat ears and a cat tail. Which reminds me, I need to get some cat fur.”

 

“Do you want to go to the shelter or the pet store?” Pidge hummed, considering the option. It was Sunday so neither were likely open but it’d be worth a try. 

 

“Sure. You going to drive or me?”

 

“You can drive if you want but you still seem pretty asleep. Especially with all of the clinging. Not that I mind. It is quite nice to be able to wake up like this.” Pidge can’t help but snort. “We can go in a little bit.”

 

It was maybe a half hour before they were getting up to leave. Pidge hollered goodbye to the house and got some meows in return. Allura snickering that one of them told her to be quiet and they were trying to sleep. Pidge rolled her eyes shouting an “I heard that” to the house as well. Even if she hadn’t actually, it was always fun to mess with them.

 

They went to the shelter, Allura driving them there as Pidge curled up in her front seat. It was always strange to sit in someone else’s car and let someone else drive. Eventually, it stopped bothering Pidge, the ride in town a decently long one to get her used to the feeling.

 

“What kind of cat should I be?” Pidge’s voice was soft as they were still in the car. She knew they should be getting close and that her options would be limited but having an idea would help.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to shed too much, I’d suggest a short hair cat. Oh, and make sure you match your hair color to the cat’s fur.”

 

“What about a calico cat?”

 

“If there is one, that’d be a nice choice.” Pidge hummed as she thought about it.

 

“Okay… Did you know that we don’t even know what kind of cats Hunk and Lance are? Nor Matt. Actually, I don’t think any of them are a specific breed of any cat. I would be the only calico and that’d be pretty cool.”

 

“If there are any calicoes. We don’t even know if there are any. And if you’re impatient about doing the ritual as soon as possible, then you’ll have to choose from the cats we see.”

 

“Yeah…” Pidge curled up a bit. She was impatient, that was for sure. The sooner she could be cursed, the better. At least, that was how she felt.

 

They got there maybe a few minutes after their conversation. It might’ve been longer but it just seemed to creep up on them, Allura nearly missing her turn. “We’re here, Pidge.”

 

“Oh, okay.” It was a quiet endeavor, until Pidge noticed that Allura walked right in. Even though the sign said it was closed.

 

“Coran! I’ve come to look at all of your cats! Do you possibly have a calico at this point in time for my friend?” Pidge was honestly confused as Allura dragged her in, letting go after shutting the door behind them.

 

“Allura! My girl, you haven’t been in here in years!”

 

“Glad you still own the shelter. But did you hear me? We need a calico cat. Preferably one with a lot of brown.” Pidge still didn’t see the man she was talking to but he soon came into view, holding a calico cat in his arms.

 

“Is this the kind of cat you’re looking for?” Pidge’s eyes lit up when she saw the cat, immediately running over to look into its eyes. “She’s a little bit on the weak side… Probably won’t last much longer, sadly.”

 

“Actually, Coran, we’re performing the ritual and needed some cat fur for her.”

 

“Oh! Another immortal friend, how nice! Are you her immortal for this ceremony?”

 

“Well…” Allura trailed off, scratching at the back of her head nervously.

 

“I’m not doing just one ritual.” Coran’s orange tabby cat ears shot up, surprised by this information. “I’m going to cheat its system and get not only the day but also the night. Even if I have to trade off whole days as a cat.”

 

“That’s far too dangerous! What would you do if you were stuck as a cat for the rest of your life?” Pidge’s eyes were shining with an intensity unlike any other Coran had seen in his millennia of life.

 

“I don’t care how dangerous. This can fix the largest issues in my plan. I’ll be able to support them forever…” There was no changing her mind. Coran sighed, coaxing the adorable cat in his arms to let him have some of her fur. 

 

“If I can’t change your mind, I will do my best to support you. We’ve only just met, young one, but I can tell you mean well. Besides, if Allura trusts you enough to be one of your immortal mentors than I trust you have the willpower to cheat the curse.”

 

Pidge stared. She wasn’t sure what to expect. “Thank you.” He handed her a few strands of the cat’s fur. “If you’re going to do it, I would suggest tonight. At dusk. While Allura is still in that small phase between turning into a cat and staying human.” He went quiet, looking the youngest of the room in the eye. She kept eye contact, knowing he was going to say something. “Be careful.”

 

“I’ll make sure to come back as soon as I can to tell you how it goes.” That makes the mustache of Coran’s upper lip twist up with his smile. “Thank you, Coran.”

 

“You’re welcome…”

 

“Pidge, call me Pidge.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome and thank you Pidge. I look forward to seeing you with calico cat ears!” She waved as she walked out, putting the cat fur in a small plastic baggy. Allura couldn’t help but tilt her head since she never saw Pidge grab it. She glanced up at Allura, a soft shrug going through her shoulders.

 

“I always carry one of these on my person. Never without one.”

 

“Interesting… You could probably make a big living off strange things that way.”

 

“I’ve disposed of my fair share of tossed cigarette butts and these help me deal with those.” She shrugged, leaving Allura with Coran for a moment. Outside, she couldn’t help but let out a breath as she relaxed from her previously tense stance. “ _ Why _ did I so  _ casually _ mention that?  _ That _ of all things!” She whispered loudly to herself. Ears picking up the sound of the door opening behind her, she straightened back out.

 

“We can go home now and start setting up the ritual. We should honestly.”

 

“Can we stop and grab something to eat? It’s already almost lunchtime… I need to get some food for the boys too.” Allura shrugged, going to the car while Pidge slid in the passenger’s seat. “I’ve found it’s best to get a variety of soups or the like. If you wouldn’t mind, I could direct you to where I’ve been getting food for them when I need that kind of food.”

 

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind finding new foods to request once I’ve joined your little crew of cats. You wouldn’t mind that… Right?”

 

“It’d be fine…” With that, they were headed to get to the restaurant that Pidge always went to for the soup. It was a quiet endeavor. They were back at Pidge’s house and Allura checked the time. It was a while before dusk  but she needed to get all of the stuff together.

 

It didn’t feel like long when the sun was setting. The first to turn was Matt and Shiro. Before Shiro could even offer, Matt was stepping up. He knew what needed to be done and he wanted to be the one to do it. Shiro was insistent on coming out and helping. Everyone was insistent on coming out, Hunk, Lance, and Keith were still cats as they joined them. 

 

Allura took Pidge to the circle and the ritual was to begin. It was usually a short ritual but the time in which to do it was shorter. So they began after making sure that everything was in order. It was going smoothly despite being an untested mashed together ritual. Then things started to fall apart.

 

With all of that,  we get back to Pidge’s current dilemma. She’s forcing the curse, actually curses with how she’s doing it, to bend to her will. In the process, she’s using up part of her life force. Pidge’s mind stitches itself back together, not something she’d be fond of going through again. The curses bending to her strong will, the usual cat ears that had grown up into her hair were normal for someone receiving one of the curses. However, she also grew two tails, them both moving in sync. 

 

The pained sounds leaving her were but mere whimpers before the energy around her seemed to encase her and rob her of the very air in her lungs. With that, she passed out in the circle’s middle. 

 

When she came to, she was in her room. She could tell she was still human, for the most part, as she laid on her back. “Pidge?” She glanced over to a worried Keith. A soft sigh left her lips, already moving to sit up. Before Keith could stop her, she was up and fiddling with the bottom of one of the legs of her pants. “That was really scary…” 

 

“Heh, too scary for you?” She jokingly punched his shoulder, receiving a weak smile. “How’s Hunk? I know how he can get by now.”

 

“He’s stressing and currently outside. He was getting the weirdest urge to just scratch everything up. I sent him outside to try to carve up some trees since that shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Matt? And Allura?”

 

“Allura is asleep, next to you actually.” Pidge glanced to her side, that ball of fluff she’d only met the night before. “Matt, he’s not doing so hot. I mean, he’s not sick but he’s super worried. Shiro is keeping him close and doing his best to soothe him.”

 

“What about Lance? Why isn’t he in here with you?”

 

“He’s… He’s scared, Pidge. He wouldn’t know how to handle it if you just… Didn’t wake up. He couldn’t take watching your even breathing for much longer than a few minutes. He and Matt are both blaming themselves.”

 

“What about you, Keith? You’re the only one who sat here watching me. Allura fell asleep, though she must’ve tried.”

 

“I…” Keith took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to even consider you not waking up. Sitting here, keeping an eye on you, it kept my brain from imagining the worst. Shiro and I are old. We’re so old that we’ve watched death take people. Person after person, I’ve been able to see as their soul leaves them. I figured, if anyone was going to have to break that kind of news to the others, it should be me. Don’t ask me why, it was just something I thought. But this is much better news. Can… Can you walk?”

 

“I can sure as hell try.” She didn’t feel any of the fatigue she thought she would. Her body felt light, almost too light. She could handle it, no one could stop her now. “I’m going to need some food so I think we should get Hunk first.”

 

“Lance is with him. They’ve been together longer than I’ve been around them. I’ll help you if you need it.” Pidge shrugged. They went outside, Matt and Shiro in their separate room of the house. Allura stayed asleep, exhausted from the ritual. When she saw Hunk, the way he turned around was like something from a movie. Lance had turned with him, both of them focusing on Pidge. Eyes watering as they both ran over to hug her. Keith, however, stood in front of her as a blockade. 

 

“Keith! What’s the big deal?!”

 

“You’re going to crush her. She’s not physically capable of withstanding both of you hugging her. She needs food first and foremost.” Lance’s face screwed up, he obviously wanted to hug Pidge right there, right then. However, he could see if the way Keith’s face and eyes were that he didn’t want to stop them. Hunk had seen it as well.

 

“So what does our new kitten want? I’ll make anything I can from what we’ve got!” Pidge grinned, tails up as she gently touched Keith’s arm. He moved aside for her to face them.

 

“I want some of your special throw everything in a pot kind of meal. You know what I mean?” Hunk got a grin, a reckless recipe. It was perfect for his state of mind, no measuring. Just tossing in a ton of stuff after browning the hamburger.

 

“You got it.” Hunk took Lance’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Lance was still pouting a bit but it was obviously just his stubbornness since a smile was working its way onto his face. 

 

Pidge looked up to Keith’s face, catching the way his eyes were tearing up and a look of abandonment crossed his face. Pidge didn’t need words, placing a hand in Keith’s, holding it softly. Once he let his fingers thread together with hers, she gave a squeeze, just a reminder. He let the tears slip and a quiet whimper left his throat.

 

“Don’t worry, Keith. Lance isn’t mad at you and they aren’t going to leave. Not now, not ever.” Her words were warm, despite a bit awkward. He reached up with his free hand, rubbing frantically at the water that had spilled onto his cheeks. “I’ll be fine if you want to-”

 

“No, I’m not going to leave you. I have to make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Keith, we’re literally in our own yard. There’s nowhere I’d be safer. Other than back in the house. Which reminds me, we need to go tell Matt and Shiro I’m up.”

 

“Matt should actually know, he’s probably relaxed finally.” Before Pidge could ask, he was heading back inside, hands still linked. She didn’t mind. Even if walking while holding hands always felt a little awkward. Back inside, the kitchen door was closed. The only logical room to go to was Matt and Shiro’s. So, they did. Keith had knocked, just in case, and got a quiet come in. 

 

He walked in front of Pidge, obviously guarding her. “She’s alright, isn’t she?” Matt’s words were soft and Keith couldn’t help a soft smile. Then he nodded. She pushed him in further and peeked over his arm.

 

“Hey nerds, guess who has two tails and is super cool. That’s right, it’s me.” Shiro laughed softly, Matt smiling. “Good, you’re not as emotional as Hunk and Lance. No possibly soul crushing hugs to worry about here. Keith, go to your boyfriends.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m still caretaker of this house and I said  _ go to them _ . So help me, I will push you into that kitchen myself if you don’t-”

 

“I’m going! I’m going!” With that, they let their fingers separate. Keith left and Pidge was left to stare down Matt and Shiro. She could see Matt holding himself back.

 

“Matt, stay right there or so help me I will strangle you with both of my tails.” He let out a strained laugh, Pidge making her way across the room. She crawled up on the bed, a bit of a struggle with how she was trying not to just sprawl on them. Until, she gave up trying not to and just sprawled over both their laps. Her tails flicking back and forth in unison. “I’m going to wind up locking Keith in with his boyfriends one of these days if he so much as even tries to be the bigger man again. Letting them ditch him because their bond is older and shit. Fuck that, I am gonna make sure they know he thinks this absurd way. So they can make sure he doesn’t look so sad and so he doesn’t feel the need to cry because him crying is one of the saddest things I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You’ve only lived barely 21 years of life, you nerd. Guess what, Allura is coming in.” Pidge glanced up to see her, she hopped up on Pidge’s back, giving her a cat massage. As in, she was kneading her back and being mindful of her claws. Pidge relaxed, letting her do her thing.

 

“Well, at least now, I’m immortal and get all of this forever. I’m happy for that. I never thought that I’d want this kind of thing but I have a family to stay beside for forever. And I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like an offshoot of the main universe of the pussy boy au which is actually more focused on keith's struggles to hide that he's not really just a normal stray cat that hunk and lance randomly brought home
> 
> i should really actually get that written b UT i had so much ready for this so i wrote it instead first
> 
> i should be asleep


End file.
